mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mantis light tank
The Mantis light tank is a Universal Petroleum tank featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview The Mantis light tank is a steel-black color, with the UP logo on the sides of the turret, with a decent speed and a light complement of armor. The Mantis' armament consists of a 105mm main gun with 40 shells, a very powerful coaxial 20/25 mm autocannon, evidenced by the explosive splash damage produced. The gunner's position is equipped with a Browning M2HB .50 caliber machine gun with a limited 180º forward radius. The Mantis is very flexible as it allows the driver to switch between the 20mm for soft vehicles and light armor and the 105mm for heavy targets while the .50cal gunner can take down infantry. The easiest place to get one is at the UP depot in eastern Maracaibo. However, those looking for a challenge can acquire one in UP's restricted zone east of Merida (appears after the People's Liberation Army of Venezuela contract corporate headhunting). Several of these are also seen in the price of gas contract for the People's Liberation Army. It can also be purchased at the UP shop for a more than reasonable price of $50,000. It is the first tank to have more than two buttons to press during a hijack, relative to other tanks, but it is not very challenging. Specifications *Unlocked by: Unknown *Cost: $? *Fuel: 140 gallons *Guidance: Smoke *Delivery: Helicopter Tactics Cheap and decently powerful for its price, it is potentially very useful in the first half of the game. The main gun is not particularly powerful, though is capable of dealing with early game enemies and targets. Despite having less coaxial ammunition, the coaxial 20/25mm is one of the best additions to this tank; it can save main gun ammunition when dealing with weak armor or light structures, as well as infantry if there is no secondary gunner. Armed helicopters and anything with anti-tank missiles is a serious threat to the tank, a single anti-tank missile is enough to destroy it. It can take two rockets hits (helicopter or RPG) or two light tank shells (light tank or recoilless rifle). Its armor is light tank armor type 3, so it is affected by grenades (~10% damage when explosion is directly on the armor). Out of the light tanks, the armor is inferior to the Dragon Lance light tank, equal to that of the Puma light tank, superior to the Cavalera light tank. It could be rated as the second or third best light tank. Real life The real life counterpart to the mantis light tank is the Stingray II light tank.Wikipedia, Stingray light tank, viewed 8 February 2014, . Gallery Mantis Light Tank Front Quarter.png Mantis Light Tank Rear Quarter.png Mantis Light Tank Front.png Mantis Light Tank Left Side.png Mantis Light Tank Right Side.png Mantis Light Tank Rear.png Mantis Light Tank Top Front.png Mantis Light Tank Top Rear.png Mantis Light Tank Front On Foot.png Mantis Light Tank Turret Front.png Mantis Light Tank Turret Rear.png Mantis Light Tank Rear On Foot.png Locations *At the Universal Petroleum supply depot, in the Maracaibo docks area. This is a conquerable outpost, and you can use transit to teleport there. It will usually spawn two of the tank. If you're friendly with UP, this is the best place to get it. **During the mission Corporate Headhunting, a high value target will spawn there that you have to verify. He will be defended by three tanks, only during the mission. ***After the mission, only one tank will spawn, as opposed to the original two. *Can be unlocked and purchased from the Universal Petroleum shop. *At the Universal Petroleum airport depot, after liberating the airport. This is a trespassing zone, mind you. *Northeast of the PLAV Headquarters, is a large UP trespassing zone where two tanks will spawn. This location does not exist until completing Corporate Headhunting. *Can spawn at a High Value Target in the Amazonas region. Go to the Maracaibo Refinery and drive south until you see a place to turn off. That's where you'll find one. **Note that verifying the target will remove the spawn point. *The third mission will spawn one in a gas station in Maracaibo, claiming it to be The Devastator See also *Puma light tank *Jaguar tank References Category:Light tanks Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles Category:Universal Petroleum Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Universal Petroleum Vehicles